


Waiting for You to Make a Move

by CallaLillies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bands AU, Drummer!Jongin, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kyungsoo and Jongin are awkward lil cuties, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sweat kink if you squint?, This is really fluffy be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaLillies/pseuds/CallaLillies
Summary: This really cute guy sits next to Kyungsoo on the bus everyday.





	Waiting for You to Make a Move

**Author's Note:**

> AhhHHHHhh *gay panic*
> 
> Hi pls enjoy this piece of Kaisoo i wrote in literally a week. I had this idea right when i was about to go to sleep lmao.
> 
> Okay so this fic may have a lil bit too much of me in it. Travelling by bus has been a major part of going to college for me and i used to make up situations like this in my head alot lmao
> 
> Anyway i hope you guys like it and if you do pls leave me some comments i appreciate that shit /alot/.
> 
> ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡
> 
> Ps. I've made a point to not describe Kyungsoo's hair so yall can imagine baldsoo if thats what you guys like (//▽//)

He's here again.

Kyungsoo leans his head against the window, ignoring the uncomfortable rumble of the bus making his skull shake. He lets his eyes roam over the person boarding the bus, watching as the boy nods slightly at the driver. Kyungsoo looks away quickly as their eyes meet for the briefest second.

Kyungsoo pretends to not pay attention as the boy walks towards him, like he hasn't been doing it for the past two weeks.

The first few times, it was because there wasn't any other choice, the seat beside Kyungsoo the only remaining one. Kyungsoo remembers how he had sat still as a statue, trying to ignore the warmth coming from his left, waiting impatiently till the guy got off, just one stop before his.

Then he had surprised Kyungsoo by continuing to sit next to him even though there were other empty seats. Neither of them had said anything, Kyungsoo pretending like the literal son of Adonis wasn't right next to him, plugging in his earphones and trying to ignore the urge to look beside him. and the other boy pulling out a book, intently reading it through the whole ride. Kyungsoo wanted to tell him it was bad for his eyes, reading on a moving vehicle, but call him selfish, he liked watching him push his glasses up from the corner of his eye.

Kyungsoo scrolls through his phone, mostly out of lack of anything else to do, even though looking at his phone on a bus always gave him a headache.

The guy finally sits down beside him, Kyungsoo breathes in the slight scent of his cologne drifting towards him as discreetly as he can.

He was wearing a white turtleneck today, _cute_. He shuffles through his backpack, pulling out a book, settling down and opening it to where he had put a bookmark. It was his fourth book since Kyungsoo first saw him, not like he was paying attention.

Kyungsoo adjusts his earphone, settling down as comfortably as he can on the hard seat, pretending he doesn't notice everytime the guy beside him flips a page.

 

 

 

×-×

 

 

"Why don't you just talk to him? It's not that hard." Baekhyun asks, sipping out of a juice box. "Repeat after me; Hi, my name is Kyungsoo and I want to eat your ass." He snickers like he's just said the funniest thing in the world. Kyungsoo loves Baekhyun, he does, but he really doesn't get his humor.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, walking out of the cafeteria with Baekhyun, shucking a rolled up tissue into the bin on his way. "There's no way that's gonna happen."

"What? You're saying you're fine with just wistfully staring at him in the bus for the rest of your life?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

It's true, Kyungsoo is fine with the way things are. Realistically speaking, he has no idea who the guy is, he could be a serial killer for all Kyungsoo knows, although he highly doubts that, the guy doesn't look like he could hurt a fly.

None of that is going to stop him from enjoying his daily fifteen minutes of non-interaction with cute boy.

 

 

"Loser." Baekhyun murmurs under his breath.

"I heard that," Kyungsoo smacks him up the back of his head lightly. "Come on, the cultures must be ready by now."

"You go on ahead, I've got to meet Chanyeol." Baekhyun says, wiggling his eyebrows. "He's practising later today, you wanna come and watch? I told you right, they're having a gig in a few days. And his band mates are really hot."

Like everyday, Baekhyun invites him to watch his boyfriend and his friend's band practise. Like everyday, Kyungsoo says, "I'll pass. I really don't want the image of you drooling over Chanyeol's guitarist arms in my head. You go have fun though."

Baekhyun scoffs, waggling a finger at Kyungsoo, "You'll regret this once they become all big and famous. And for the record, those are really good arms." He sighs dreamily, then straightens out, "But Soo, you _have_ to come for the gig, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, as you say. Go meet your boyfriend. Tell him I said hi." Kyungsoo shooes him, rolling his eyes fondly.

Baekhyun had been one of the only friends who stuck with him all the way from middle school till college. Kyungsoo doesn't show it much, but he's pretty grateful to Baekhyun, he'd always been there for him through alot of tough times.

 

 

Kyungsoo makes his way up to the laboratory sans Baekhyun, checking the cultures, and putting them in the centrifuge.

He lets his mind wander as he waits. Rent is due in a week. He sighs, tapping against the counter, he'll get paid in two days from his shitty part time. He knows it's not going to be enough. He wonders when he'll be able to tell Seungsoo he doesn't need his money. God knows how much trouble he'll get into if he gets caught. But for now, all Kyungsoo can do is accept it as thankfully as he can, he knows he needs it.

 

 

 

×-×

 

 

 

 

 

He's here again.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is sitting at his usual spot, secretly eyeing the guy as he pays.

He's wearing a sweater today, Kyungsoo notes absently.

 

This time, the guy's eyes lock with his and he nods very slightly, and Kyungsoo's eyes widen before he looks down, this is the first time they've actually acknowledged each other. Maybe he was nodding at someone behind him, although Kyungsoo knows there's no one there.

The boy takes his usual place beside him and Kyungsoo gets ready for his fifteen minutes of bliss-torture.

 

 

Kyungsoo absently taps his foot along to the music as bus stops and lurches along it's way, resting his head backwards on the uncomfortable seat handle. The guy, as usual, takes his book out, pushing his spectacles up, lips slightly pouted in concentration.

The song changes to one of the louder songs on his phone, it was something Baekhyun had added to his phone, a song from Chanyeol's band. He wouldn't say rock metal was his style, but he liked the lyrics of this one.

He reaches inside his bag for his bottle and his arm snags on his earphones, ripping them out of his phone, and his phone- curse it for being rustic and glitchy- starts to play the music out loud rather than pause the song.

Kyungsoo watches in mortification as loud riffs of a guitar solo blare through the bus and Kyungsoo quickly fumbles to switch it off, embarrassedly ducking his head to avoid the few stares he got from strangers, shoving his phone into his bag.

He looks up to see the guy looking at him, amused, trying to fight back a smile.

 

 

Great, someone just shoot him in the face already.

 

 

He mumbles out a quiet apology, but the guy just chuckles, shaking his head.

"You know this band?" The guy asks, sounding curious.

 

 

Kyungsoo's brain short circuits for a moment, this is the first time he's heard his voice, and _boy, what a voice._

"Uh-" he stammers before clearing his throat, cheeks burning, "Uh, yeah, my friend put it on my phone. You um- like this band?" Kyungsoo says, trying to grab at something they could talk about.

"Something like that," he says, smiling. "I'm Jongin, by the way,"

  
_Fuck, what a pretty name. And pretty face. And pretty lips._

 

Kyungsoo snaps out of his thoughts, "I'm Kyungsoo."

"Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo." He says while getting up and _oh,_ his stop is already here, Kyungsoo notes with disappointment.

He mumbles out a "Nice to meet you too," watching him get off the bus. Jongin looks back and smiles at him once he's out. As the bus pulls away from his stop, the whole thing actually hits Kyungsoo.

_Bus guy spoke to him!_  
Spoke to him after he had embarrassed himself in front of the whole bus, but spoke to him nonetheless. He cant stop the smile trying to creep up his face, resisting the urge to squeal.

 

 

×-×

  
"I'm sorry I ever insulted your phone. It's a literal cupid." Baekhyun giggles. Baekhyun had given Kyungsoo alot of shit about his phone in the past, teasing him about how it was almost as antique as him.

"You should have seen the stink eye some of the older people on the bus gave me." Kyungsoo said, adjusting the books in his arms.

"I can imagine. But hey, you got to finally talk to him." He shrugs. "Did he tell you his name?"

"Yeah. Jongin." His stomach still flutters when he says that name.

Baekhyun stops walking at that. Kyungsoo turns and looks at him curiously, taking in his surprised face, "What? Don't tell me you know him."

Baekhyun shrugs, as his surprise turns into something akin to amusement, and resumes walking, "Can't say I do."

"Baekhyun." Kyungsoo warns. He knows that look.

"Really. Anyway, on a totally random note, you gotta let me dress you up for Chanyeol's gig."

"What?"

"The gig? It's tomorrow, don't tell me you forgot," he asks, incredulous.

"I didn't." Kyungsoo tries, unconvincingly.

"Sure you didn't," Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

 

 

 

  
×-×

  
The place is buzzing with people, mostly college students.  Kyungsoo doesn't recognise half of them, and watches in something close to awe as Baekhyun easily greets almost all of them.

Kyungsoo pulls at the sleeve of the stupid leather jacket he's been forced into. Baekhyun wanted Kyungsoo to go with something of his that had _spikes._ Like hell he would get into something like that. He'd sat through the torturous eye makeup routine, he would complain, but he has to admit, he does look kind of good.

"It's just a gig," he'd complained to Baekhyun.

"You'll thank me later," Baekhyun said, trying to look all cool and mysterious.

The bartender is swamped, busy mixing drinks at a lightning pace for the crowd. It seems like the whole student body has come to the gig. Apparently Chanyeol's band is really popular.

They're at a somewhat shady bar, but it's the closest one to the campus, so it has become a sort of usual for students. Feedback from a mic screeches through the bar and Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo's hand, pulling him excitedly to the front of the crowd, right near the tiny stage which had been set up for the gig.

The equipment has been set up before hand, and Chanyeol is  the only one visible on stage in the dim lighting. He can see some figures in the dark, making last minute adjustments to their instruments.

Chanyeol taps the mic again, causing another feedback and the chatter of the crowd dies down to a low murmur. The ripple of excitement that runs through the crowd is almost palpable.

"What up people, this is Exoluxion!" He shouts into the mic and the crowd cheers back. That is the only introduction he gives before the drummer counts them in and the guitar riffs start off with an explosive note. With that, light is suddenly thrown on the stage and Kyungsoo's mouth dries up, because _no fucking way._

Jongin is here.

He's right there on the stage, behind the drums. He looks completely different from what Kyungsoo is used to. Gone are the soft sweaters and round rimmed spectacles, he's wearing ripped up, all black, and _oh my god, is that eyeliner?_ He looks downright dangerous.

His eyes sweep through the crowd and lock with Kyungsoo's and widen slightly for a second, then its gone, and _fucking hell,_ he _smirks_ at Kyungsoo. His eyes don't leave Kyungsoo's as he beats at the drums, and Kyungsoo feels rooted to the spot under his heavy gaze, he can feel a dangerous heat pooling at the base of his stomach.

The music is phenomenal, the response from the crowd even more so. Kyungsoo finds himself letting loose in the crowd, cheering along with them.

In the centre is a short guy, singing in an amazing voice, belting out impossible notes while Chanyeol and another guy are playing the guitar - or is it the bass- jumping up and down as they strum powerfully. But what has most of his attention is the way Jongin handles the sticks, with so much confidence, each beat going right where he wants it to, sometimes flipping the sticks for theatrics.

They play a few covers, and a few original songs. Then Kyungsoo recognises the song he was listening to in the bus and Jongin's smirk widens even more, looking dead at Kyungsoo, eyes shining with mirth.

By now Jongin is covered in sweat, hair sticking to his forehead and drops running down his neck, and _fuck_ if that's doing things to Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol takes over the mic after the performance is over, his "Let me hear you make some noise!" is met with a loud cheer. "This was Jongdae as the vocals, Sehun as the bassist, Jongin on the drums and me, Chanyeol on the guitar. I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves!", and Kyungsoo can't help but think Chanyeol has amazing stage presence, but he didn't notice one bit of it during the performance, all of his attention on the guy behind the drums.

The crowd is still buzzing with excitement as they pack up the equipment, taking it to a room backdoors. Baekhyun tugs at Kyungsoo's arm, "You coming or what? Let's go see Chanyeol, c'mon."

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun, wait." Kyungsoo says, pulling at the arm attatched to his wrist.

Baekhyun turns around questioningly, and Kyungsoo says, "That guy, Jongin. He's the cute bus guy."

"Oh my god, really? I can't believe this," Baekhyun says without a single trace of surprise in his voice.

"You bitch, you fucking knew!"

"Nice surprise, no? Come on," he says, tugging at Kyungsoo's sleeve, "This is your chance."

"What chance?"

"To go talk to him. C'mon!"

"Talk-" Kyungsoo chokes out.

"Yeah. Tell him how he can totally bang your drums." Baekhyun grins, wiggling his eyebrows, and earns a smack from Kyungsoo.

"No, but really, he's a sweet guy, trust me. C'mon."

"Fine." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but his heart is trying to leap out of his chest with nervousness.

Backdoors, the guys are chatting excitedly among themselves, and Baekhyun immediately launches himself into Chanyeol's arms, uncaring of all the other people and kisses him wetly on the lips. "That was amazing, babe."

"Yeah?"

Baekhyun responds with another kiss.

Kyungsoo feels someone come and stand beside him and does a double take when he sees it's Jongin.

"Hi." He says almost shyly, and Kyungsoo is taken aback by how different he is from when he was performing. Jongin's cheeks are still flushed from exertion, eyes not yet lost the wild shine from excitement.

Kyungsoo's mouth feels dry as he says, "Uh- hi. Great performance."

"Really? You liked it?" Jongin asks, looking kind of hopeful.

"Um- yeah, I liked it. You looked really good uh- up there. Different." Up close, he looked even more stunning, eyes looking much more striking with the makeup.

"Yeah?" Jongin flushes a bit at that, laughing nervously and tugging at the ripped shreds of his tee, "Chanyeol made me wear this, he admits shyly. Then he adds, "Um, you look good too."

Kyungsoo knows he's blushing as he mutters a "Thanks."

"Speaking of which, you know Chanyeol?" Jongin asks, tilting his head slightly. Cute.

Kyungsoo nods, "He's my best friend's boyfriend."

Jongin's eyes light up in recognition, "Oh, Baekhyun?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, he comes to watch us practise." And then he adds almost shyly, "You should come too."

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks light up and is about to reply when someone slings their arm around Jongin's shoulders, leaning heavily on him.

"Hey Nini, who's this?"

Kyungsoo recognises the guy as Sehun, the one who was playing the bass. Jongin shoves him off playfully, "This is Kyungsoo," and Kyungsoo is a bit surprised Jongin remembers his name. "Kyungsoo, this is Oh Sehun, my best friend."

Kyungsoo nods shyly at him, unsure of what to say next, when Baekhyun comes to the rescue, sidling up to him and curling a hand around his arm.

Kyungsoo is taken aback by the glare on Baekhyun's face, it's hardly like him to be hostile towards anyone.

Jongin chuckles a bit at Kyungsoo's confusion, "Baekhyun's convinced that Sehun is trying to steal his man."

"I'm not!" Sehun whines.

"Wait, are you the guy who attacked Chanyeol last week?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Oh my god, it was an accident, Baekhyun stop feeding lies to your friends."

"After you stop running your paws over Chanyeol."

"Jesus, I don't even like him!"

Kyungsoo and Jongin chuckle, leaving the bickering pair alone.

"So- we go to the same uni, huh." Jongin said.

"I wouldn't have guessed, you always get off one stop before the campus." Kyungsoo says, before he can stop himself. Fuck. He doesn't want to seem like he was paying too much attention.

"Uh, yeah, I meet up with Sehun and we walk down from there."

Kyungsoo nods at that. Baekhyun is back to clinging to Chanyeol, he has an evil glint in his eye as he says, "Soo, I'm going home with Chanyeol, Jongin, can you drop Kyungsoo home?"

Kyungsoo's eyes widen in panic, _What are you doing?_

Baekhyun coolly looks back, _trust me._

"Um, sure, I have a car, c'mon." He says, starting to gather his stuff. After Chanyeol assures him that the drum kit would be transported safely, Jongin joins Kyungsoo and they make their way out.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, where do you live?"

 

 

 

"Do you know where the rock formation park is?" Kyungsoo says as they walk out into the midnight air.

  
"Damn, that's far."

"You don't have to drop me if it's too much trouble." Kyungsoo rushes to say.

"No, no that's not what I meant. It's just really far from campus. Why didn't you take a room in the college dormitories?"

Kyungsoo wants to say, _cause I can barely pay the flimsy rent for my place, let alone for college accommodation,_ but he just shrugs.

It's like Jongin can sense he doesn't want to talk about it, so he just nods as he leads the way to what definitely is a sports car.

Kyungsoo doesn't know much about cars but he's sure whatever this is, is expensive as fuck.

He's almost convinced he's dreamt up the whole past day, with how unreal the whole thing seems.

As he gets into the car, he asks, "Why do you travel by bus if you've got a car like this?" Half teasing, half curious. This time it's Jongin's turn to shrug.

They settle into a comfortable silence, Kyungsoo takes in the streetlamps passing by, leaning his head against the window.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day," Kyungsoo says, stifling a yawn. "You must be even more tired." He mumbles out.

"Not gonna lie, I'm dead tired. But today was definitely worth it." Jongin chuckles.

Kyungsoo hums a vague response. He tries not to feel uncomfortable or embarrassed as the neighbourhood becomes increasingly dowdy, _there's nothing to be ashamed of,_ he reminds himself.

Kyungsoo is surprised to find that once they pull over in front of his apartment building, there's no judgement in Jongin's eyes, no pity, no unnecessary concern.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jongin asks, almost hopefully.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," Kyungsoo replies, smiling softly. He gets a shy smile in return, and Kyungsoo gets out of the car, waving as it speeds off.

He sighs as the door shuts in behind him. The apartment isn't much, just two bedrooms, one which he shares with another college student, and a kitchen. His flatmate is almost always out every night, just like tonight, Kyungsoo knows he won't come back until morning,  trashed and hungover.

He shrugs out of his jacket on the way to his room, locking the door behind him out of habit. He sets the leather jacket neatly on his chair, Baekhyun would kill him if he ruined it.

Time to take of the _problem_ that appeared since he saw Jongin on that stage. He doesn't want to admit how much seeing Jongin like that, behind the drums in the shady lighting of the bar had affected him. He sits down on his bed, kicking off his shoes.

He piles up his pillows against the wall and leans back against it, letting his legs fall open on either side of him. Gently, he presses the heel of his palm against the material of his jeans once, twice, revelling in the light pressure.

With featherlight touches he runs his fingers up and down his clothed length, hips fighting to buck up in search for some sort of friction. Quickly he rids himself of his shirt and leans back again on the pillows, running his hands down his chest, trapping a nipple between his fingers and rolling them as the other hand continues to massage his length through his pants.

It doesn't take much for him to get fully hard, now applying more pressure as his dick rubs against the material of his underwear. His back arches as he insistently pinches a nipple, holding back a groan.

He quickly unbuttons his jeans, pushing one hand inside the confined space.

He grabs his length above his underwear, thrusting up into his palm a few times before rubbing tiny circles below the sensitive head.

Soon his hand ends up inside his underwear, not even bothering to remove his pants. There isn't much space to move his hand, but he's already so far gone, it doesn't matter.

The feeling of his palm directly against his dick makes groan, hips bucking up. Then he starts moving his hand, _really_ _moving_ _,_ his head tilting back to hit the wall. He wants to put something in his ass too, but he's in too much of a hurry to actually prep himself. His hand moves faster as he groans, trying, and failing not to think of rivulets of sweat running down a sexy neck, or a piercing gaze and that goddamned smirk. His back arches as his orgasm suddenly hits him, knocking his breath away. His feet twitch against the mattress as he continues to milk himself through his orgasm, gasping.

And then, as he's leaning against the wall, panting and boneless, coming down from his high, what he just did hits him, and he's filled with shame. He just got off to someone who's practically a stranger. He thinks of the guy who sits next to him on the bus, his cute glasses and slight pout, and feels even more guilty.

He gets up to wash his hands and throw his clothes into the basket, trying not to think too much about how he's going to face Jongin in the bus tomorrow.

×-×

Turns out Kyungsoo doesn't have to worry about seeing Jongin the next morning. Tired to the bone from the previous day's events, he had slept right through his alarm. He made it just in time for the next bus, having ran all the way to the stop.

Sitting without Jongin for the first time in weeks made him realise how much he had looked forward to this part of his day. He would be lying if he said a small part of him wasn't hoping that Jongin would be late too.

In the end, once the bus became crowded, he gave up his seat to an older lady and struggled to stay awake through the whole ride.

The day is slow, lectures drag on like usual, but he's made pretty good progress in the labs. Thats where he and Baekhyun are now, heads bent over a callus sample, when he hears someone clear their throat from the entrance. Kyungsoo looks up to see a very amused Chanyeol standing at the doorway, with Jongin shuffling awkwardly behind him.

"Are you guys free?" Chanyeol asks.

"Um, can you give us ten minutes?" Baekhyun replies, focus still on the sample.

"Sure, we'll wait outside." Jongin says, dragging Chanyeol away by his arm.

"What was that about?" Baekhyun asks, finally looking up, leaning to look out the door.

Kyungsoo shrugs and taps on the counter to get Baekhyun to focus again.

After they're done, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo go outside to see Chanyeol and Jongin waiting for them. Baekhyun immediately skips over to Chanyeol, leaving Kyungsoo and Jongin alone.

"Um, I asked Chanyeol to bring me to your department." Jongin starts.

"What for?" Kyungsoo asks, surprised and happy, _Jongin came to see_ _him._ But Jongin looks nervous.

"Well- I wanted to know if it was something I did, or said yesterday. If it was, I came to apologise. If I made you uncomfortable I can stop coming by the bus." He lets out in a rush.

"Wait, wait, back up, what are you talking about?"

"You didn't come in the same bus today? I'm sorry if I did something yesterday to make you uncomfortable. You don't have to change your schedule for me." He reiterates, looking at the ground.

Kyungsoo lets out an incredulous laugh at that, "Jongin, I wasn't avoiding you. I missed my alarm, that's all."

"Really?"

"Really."

At that, Jongin lets himself feel relieved, it shows on his face. Then it turns mortified again, "Oh my god you must think I'm so clingy, I'm so sorry-"

"Jongin. Jongin stop, I don't think you're clingy. In fact," Then Kyungsoo looks down,  shuffling his feet and taking a deep breath, "In fact, I kinda missed you today," he mumbles out.

Watching Jongin's face turn scarlet is a very spiritual experience, Kyungsoo finds out.

"Um- yeah. Me too." He laughs nervously.

Chanyeol calls out, "Jongin! Prof Choi's lecture starts in ten minutes."

"Oh, um- okay, I gotta go." He turns around, then turns towards Kyungsoo again. "Shoot, I almost forgot, can I have your number?"

 

 

 

×-×

  
He's here again.

Kyungsoo looks up just in time to see him enter the bus. This time, he doesn't look away when their eyes meet. Kyungsoo smiles at him as he makes his way down the aisle. He still feels just as nervous as the first day, but this time there's anticipation too. They're not strangers today. Something like this would have seemed impossible to Kyungsoo a few days ago.

"Hey."

"Hi. Morning." Jongin says, smiling at him as he settles down. "Didn't sleep well?" He asks, noticing the bags under Kyungsoo's eyes.

"Hm, was finishing some essays." He says, almost yawning.

"Tough. You're a bio major right?" Jongin asks.

"Yeah. Oh, I've not asked you about yours."

"Physics." Jongin chuckles.

"Fancy. Physics and metal."

Jongin flushes at that, looking down and tracing the pattern on the seats. "I just like music."

"That's amazing. I really liked your performance."

Jongin laughs awkwardly at that, "Thanks."

It still baffles Kyungsoo. Jongin was so _confident_ on that tiny stage in a dingy bar. Yet here he is, flustered by a simple compliment.

"You really wouldn't mind if I came and saw you guys practise?" Kyungsoo asks.

"No! Not at all. I'd like that, actually."

"Okay," Kyungsoo nods.

Jongin eyes the earphones hanging from Kyungsoo's neck, "So what sort of music do you listen to?"

"Well, it's really depends on my mood you know? Sometimes it's Bach, sometimes Pierce the Veil, or Brockhampton, or Justin Beiber."

Jongin huffs out a laugh at that, "That's diverse. What's the mood today?"

"Uhm," Kyungsoo flushes, "actually I've been listening to some of your band's stuff. Covers and all."

"Oh," Jongin flushes too, holding back a smile.

It seems like every conversation they have ends up with both of them turning into blushing messes.

"What books do you read?" Kyungsoo asks, keeping the conversation going.

"Oh, those are usually some journals."

"Okay." Kyungsoo nods. He glances out the window, "Jongin! Your stop!"

"Oh, um, I told Sehun I won't walk with him today." He says, smiling sheepishy.

 _Blushing messes, alright,_ Kyungsoo thinks as he feels his cheeks burn.

×-×

 

 

 

_They have practise today._ Kyungsoo sighs, leaning back on his uncomfortable plastic chair. There's hardly any customers, the only sounds are the soft hum of the running television and the buzzing overhead lights.

_Wish I could just leave,_ Kyungsoo absently thinks, toying with his phone, scrolling through his messages with Jongin. Last message was an hour ago, Jongin saying that they're starting practise. They'd been messaging alot the past few weeks, it was nice.

  
Their daily routine of sitting together in the bus remained unbroken.

He's learnt alot about Jongin, about his projects, his three dogs back home, about his parents and their high profile jobs, how he absolutely loves chocolate.

And then there are those times when Kyungsoo drops by their practise. Jongin looks sexy behind the drums even in plain clothes. Seeing his face set hard im concentration is extremely sexy, but what's cuter is the pout he breaks into when he messes up a beat.

The more time they spent together, the more Kyungsoo realised how much _more_ there is to Jongin behind that pretty face.

Sometimes Jongin would drop by the biology department with food, or they'd go to the library together, both sitting in silence as they studied. Jongin knows how to appreciate silence, that's something that resonates well with Kyungsoo.

Maybe he had a tiny crush on the stranger in the bus, but he definitely likes the Jongin he knows.

 

Someone enters, and Kyungsoo doesn't bother to look up from his phone. It's rude, he knows but it's almost midnight and he's tired.

Working late night shifts at a 24/7 isn't exactly ideal, but Kyungsoo takes what he can get.

He's finally forced to look up when some items are dropped at the counter. He's eyes almost pop out when he sees Jongin, who looks equally surprised to see Kyungsoo.

  
"Hey. Didn't know you were still working."

 

 

"I am. Weren't you at practise?" Kyungsoo says, smiling softly.

 

 

"Sehun collapsed, we bought him home."

 

 

"Oh, shit, is he alright?"

 

 

"Yeah, was some low blood pressure. I came to buy some stuff for him to eat and the little shit gives me his entire shopping list." He says, guesturing at the full basket.

 

 

Kyungsoo chuckles as he starts ringing the items up. He freezes when he sees a box of condoms among the other items. He rings it up and looks at Jongin, eyebrow raised.

 

 

Jongin flushes red.

 

 

Oh. Of course.

  
He really should have known.

 

 

 

He should have known Jongin and Sehun were like that. It makes sense, they're both insanely attractive people. He tries not to show the plummet in his mood on his face, keeping it as neutral as he can as he finishes ringing up the items, Jonging helping to put them in a carry bag.

"Uh- when does your shift end?" Jongin asks as he pays the bill.

Kyungsoo glances up at the wall clock, "Another ten minutes."

"That's great, you wanna come see Sehun? He's been asking about you."

Kyungsoo shouldn't. He really shouldn't, not now that he knows that Sehun and Jongin are a thing. But he's pathetic, he'll take any chance at spending time with Jongin that he can.

"Sure."

 

 

 

 

Sehun lives quite close to the convenience store, it's hardly a five minute walk. Kyungsoo isn't surprised when he sees that Sehun lives in one of those posh, high rise buildings.

Jongin leads the way to his apartment, and Kyungsoo's heart sinks even further, _of course he'd have a spare key._

 

 

_Why am I doing this to myself. I should just turn around._

 

 

Jongin calls out for Sehun and Sehun shouts back that he's in the bedroom.

 

 

They drop the grocery bags in the hallway and make their way to his room to find him lounging on his bed, scrolling through his laptop.

Kyungsoo spots a few guitars and basses on stands, honestly one of the cleanest things in the otherwise messy room.

Sehun's eyes widen when he spots Kyungsoo.

 

 

"Look who I bumped into at the store." Jongin says, and Sehun grins at Kyungsoo, "Hey! Nice to see you again. Jongin hasn't stopped talking about you."

 

 

Jongin shoves Sehun's shoulder lightly, handing him a juice box, "That's not true, don't listen to him, Kyungsoo." While _fucking pouting._

Kyungsoo squashes the thought of what those lips would feel like trapped between his, and chuckles lightly, "How you feeling?"

 

 

"Better, actually. I think it's just stress from college and shit. I feel bad for ruining practise though." Sehun says, sipping his drink

Jongin smacks him lightly at that, "Oh, shut up. Your health is more important than any practise."

 

 

" _Your health is important"_ Sehun imitates badly, "you say while physically assaulting me, you idiot."

 

 

Jongin rolls his eyes at that, "You drama queen."

 

 

"You- uh- you.. _Nini_!" Sehun weakly retorts, earning a laugh from Jongin.

  
Kyungsoo feels like he's intruding on something he shouldn't, and is about to excuse himself, when Sehun speaks up, shutting his laptop, "I'm really tired, I think I'm going to sleep. Thanks for coming, Kyungsoo. You can crash on the couch if you want, it's pretty late and I heard you live pretty far away."

"Um, I really shouldn't."

"No, it's no big deal. I'll lend you my clothes if you want."

Whatever, it's the weekend tomorrow anyway, "Thanks Sehun,"

Jongin turns off the light as both of them leave the room.

"You sleepy yet?" Jongin asks,

"No, not really." He's a little tired, but not sleepy.

"Let's sneak out," he says, eyes shining with excitement.

"Sneak out?"

"Yeah," he nods enthusiastically.

 

 

 

"Alright."

 

 

 

 

×-×

 

 

 

 

They're driving through a part of the city Kyungsoo has never been to before. Kyungsoo should be worried, but really can't bring himself to care with the hood of the car down and the wind whipping past his face, washing away any traces of tiredness he had. Kyungsoo really can't hear that well over the wind, but he thinks he hears Jongin humming. He closes his eyes and sings along, it's a trashy pop song, and the thought makes him chuckle a bit, Kim Jongin, drummer of a metal rock band singing Ariana Grande.

  
"You've got a beautiful voice." Jongin says, breaking his reverie.

Kyungsoo laughs nervously at that, mumbling out a thank you.

They stop by a dingy convenience store, and buy a can of beer for Kyungsoo and a can of soda for Jongin, as well as a ton of chocolates.

Jongin drives them out further a bit more, to what seems like a lookout on a tiny hill. They lean against the hood of the car, looking at the expanse of the city beneath them, lights twinkling and alive, even at this time.

Kyungsoo doesn't really mean to ask, but it slips out, "So how long have you and Sehun been together?"

Jongin sputters at that, looking incredulously at Kyungsoo. "What do you mean?"

"You guys aren't dating?"

"No! What gave you that idea?" He asks, looking absolutely appalled.

"Uh, well I saw the condoms, so I thought," Kyungsoo mumbles weakly.

Jongin flushes too, at that, "God, no. It was there on his stupid shopping list. He's got this thing going on with his batchmate, some Zitao."

Kyungsoo doesn't want to think of the relief that washes over him as hears Jongin's explanation. He nods, bumping his shoulder against Jongin's, taking a sip from his beer.

It's easy, under the dimmed out stars and the twinkling city lights, to talk like they're the last people on earth. They seem to talk about anything and everything, conversation flows easily between them. Something about Jongin makes it easy for Kyungsoo to talk to, he feels like he's talked more tonight than his whole life. It's less of the alcohol and more of just the _night,_ and something essentially Jongin, that makes him open up.

"My parents-" he starts, taking a breath, "They're.. orthodox to say the least. Conservative and God fearing. They didn't want me to go to college. They wanted me to go to Church for a few years. To cure my 'homosexuality'"

Jongin stiffens beside him, but Kyungsoo continues, "They said going to college would worsen it," he chuckles bitterly. "They even threatened to take me to one of those sick conversion camps."

Jongin gently takes Kyungsoo's hand in his, sensing how hard it is for Kyungsoo to talk about this.

"Told me they'd cut off all ties if I went to college. They did. Seungsoo- my brother, he sends me money in secret, it's not much, but with my part time, I scrape by. That's why I live in a trashy locality like that and not in the college dorms, rent's cheaper." Kyungsoo says,  
"I- I'm just glad I left that place."

Jongin hums, squeezing Kyungsoo's hand. "Me too."

He's glad Jongin doesn't say anything more about it. 

 

 

 

They stay there like that, side by side on the hood of Jongin's car, cans long empty, till the sun finally starts peeking up from the horizon.

  
They're silent on the way back to the city, until Jongin asks, "Should I drop you home? My place is closer, you can crash there, I won't mind."

He looks at Jongin, who's staring straight at the road, looking somewhat hopeful and somewhat nervous.

"Alright." Kyungsoo giggles.

"Yeah?" Jongin looks at him from the corner of his eye before looking forward again.

"Yeah."

 

 

 

×-×

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo rubs his eyes blearily, making his way to the living room. Jongin is already there, spectacles perched on his nose as he types away on his laptop. Kyungsoo has no idea how he's awake at this time, considering they went to sleep at seven in the morning.

 

 

Jongin notices Kyungsoo walking in and looks up at him, smiling, "Afternoon."

Kyungsoo hums in response, not really awake. He plops himself down on the couch beside him.

Jongin's apartment was even bigger than Sehun's, Kyungsoo wasn't that surprised. He'd offered to take the couch, but ofcourse, Jongin's apartment would have a guest bedroom.

 

 

He opens one eye to see Jongin staring intently at his laptop, furiously blushing, so Kyungsoo asks, "What's up?"

 

 

"Um, nothing," and then, "You look good in my clothes."

This time it was Kyungsoo's turn to blush.

 

 

They sit in silence for a while, the only sounds of Jongin typing away on his laptop.

  
"Listen. I've been meaning to bring this up with you, even more since yesterday." Jongin says, then pauses, looking nervous, and trepidation fills Kyungsoo's gut, not knowing what to expect.

"What is it Jongin?" Kyungsoo asks carefully.

"My mom, she's recently got a part time job opening for a receptionist in her company. I've been meaning to ask you if you would be interested."

Kyungsoo's eyes widen at that, "Are you serious?"

Jongin nods, "Yeah. I mean, no pressure to accept it or anything, I just want you to know that the option is there on the table."

"Fuck, Jongin, that's amazing." Kyungsoo leans forward to gently place a kiss on Jongin's cheek, "Thank you."

Jongin sputters out a weak "you're welcome," while flushing red and Kyungsoo decides that he likes flustered Jongin.

×-×

"Fuck, that's awesome, Soo," Baekhyun's tinny voice says from the speaker. He can faintly hear Baekhyun's roommate singing from the other end.

"I know, I honestly thought there was a typo when I saw the email." Kyungsoo says, leaning against the wall with his laptop, phone balanced against his ear. Its been a week into his new job, the timings are perfect, and Jongin's mother is an absolute sweetheart.

"You can even think of moving into the college dorms. Fuck, we can apply to be roomies next year."

"You did not just say the word roomies." Kyungsoo scrunches his nose. "But about the dorms, I'm still thinking about it. Atleast can finally tell Seungsoo to stop sending me money."

"I'm so happy for you." Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo won't admit it but his eyes kind of waters. Baekhyun had been there for him through alot. Even after Kyungsoo's parents had gone barging down Baekhyun's house, screaming that he had 'contaminated' their son. Kyungsoo still shudders thinking about it.

"How's things with Jongin? Are you guys boning yet?"

Kyungsoo can't get over how Baekhyun is sentimental one second and this crass the next.

"No we're not."

"But you want to." He says, not asks.

There's a pause, then,

"Yeah."

Baekhyun screeches from the other end of the line, Kyungsoo winces at the noise, and hears a faint "Shut up!" from Baekhyun's roommate.

"The way the both of you are, you're just gonna awkwardly flit around each other sending awkward signals but both of you will be too awkward to actually do anything about it."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, "Yes, I get it, we're awkward. What's your point Baek?"

"My point is, you have to make the first move."

"Right." Kyungsoo deadpans.

"I'm serious, Soo. Listen, Chanyeol's here. I'll talk to you later."

"Gross."

"Shut up. You love me."

"Yeah I do, go 'bone' your boyfriend."

He can almost imagine Baekhyun poking his tongue out at the receiver before hanging up.

He sighs and is about to put his phone away but he notices that there's a message waiting for him on his phone.

 

 

 

**Jongin:** I'll be there in 5!

 

 

 

 

**Me:** Wtf why are you texting and driving.

 

 

 

 

**Jongin:** Open up!!!

 

 

 

 

There's a series of knocks on his door, and Kyungsoo gets up to answer it. They've been doing this for a while, Jongin coming over almost every night. Sometimes both of them would just study, not disturbing each other, immersed in their subjects. Sometimes they'd 'sneak out' like Jongin had put it, roaming the city till sunrise. Sometimes Jongin would stay for an hour or so before returning home, other times they'd spend the whole night talking to each other sitting on Kyungsoo's tiny bed.

Kyungsoo wonders which it would be tonight as he opens the door, taking in Jongin's soft smile, Kyungsoo beams at him.

 

 

"You in the mood for ice cream?" Jongin asks, lifting his arm to show a carry bag.

 

 

"Jongin, it's almost midnight."

 

 

"And?" Jongin asks as he enters, dropping his backpack onto the bed.

"And nothing. Which flavour did you get?"

"Chocolate of course. You wanna go out?"

"Huh?"

"Um I mean, outside." He corrects himself, flushing slightly. "Weather's nice, thought we could go to the park."

"Oh. Sure."

 

_A_ _wkwardly flitting around each other._ Baekhyun's words are ringing in Kyungsoo's head. _Make the first move._

 

 

He sighs as he grabs his keys, trying to banish Baekhyun's annoying voice from his head, and they head out to the park, a short walk away from his house.

 

 

They find a bench to sit on, and start unwrapping the ice cream.

 

 

"Chanyeol was saying something about another gig?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Hm, it's still a ways off. Oh, by the way, I finally got that part I was stuck on." he says, looking pleased with himself.

"That's great, really. I still can't get over how good you are at the drums."

 

 

One thing that Kyungsoo had learnt was that Jongin couldn't take a compliment for shit. He'd always fumble and blush whenever someone praised him, it was fun to watch.

They settle into a comfortable silence, finishing off the icecream and stuffing the wrappings into the carry bag. It's nice, spending this time with Jongin, out in the midnight air, nobody but the both of them.

"You remember the day we first met?" Jongin says abruptly, breaking the silence.

Kyungsoo nods, recalling the way his heart had almost stopped when the hot stranger had sat next to him. It seems like a lifetime ago

"My car had gone for servicing that day. Sehun had offered to pick me up, but I just felt like using public transport for once." Jongin says, fiddling with the icecream stick, shrugging.

"I'm glad I did, though." He says, looking sideways at Kyungsoo. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have seen you, sitting there, with earphones in your ears and leaning against the window, looking like a literal angel. And an empty seat next to you, I really couldn't believe my luck." He admits, shyly ducking his head and Kyungsoo can feel his cheeks blaze at Jongin's words.

"I came back the next day at the same time to see if you'd still be there, and you were. And the next day. And the next. I didn't even realise it but sitting next to you in silence for those fifteen minutes had become the highlight of my day." Kyungsoo can feel his heartbeat growing faster, trying to beat it's way out of his chest.

  
_Make the first move._

 

 

"Aren't you glad I blasted your song out loud that day, we spoke for the first time because of that." Kyungsoo giggles.

 

 

"Yeah, I sure-"

 

 

Kyungsoo can taste the chocolate on Jongin's lips.

Kyungsoo isn't sure what took over him, but _fuck,_ those lips are soft. Jongin is still, unmoving, and Kyungsoo is about to pull back, ready to apologise, when a hand comes to rest on his cheek, pulling him in closer, and Kyungsoo almost whimpers.

He presses in more insistently and the hand on his cheek moves to the back of his neck tilting his head and deepening the kiss.

His head is spinning, all of this seems unreal.

Jongin breaks off the kiss, slightly leaning back, breathless and dazed, "God, I've been wanting to do that for a long time now."

So Kyungsoo kisses him again, grabbing hold of his shirt. Jongin makes a small noise in the back of his throat, leaving small, sweet kisses on Kyungsoo's lips.

 

"Fuck, Kyungsoo. Go out with me."

 

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." He breathes, leaning in to kiss him again.

 

 

 

The walk back to Kyungsoo's place is unhurried, most of it is spent stopping each other to pull them in for another kiss, breathing small giggles into each other's lips.

 

 

They're still kissing as the door shuts softly behind them, not bothering to switch on the lights.

 

 

Kyungsoo gently pushes Jongin down onto his bed, back leaning against the wall. He stops himself right before he's about to straddle Jongin, "This is okay, right?"

"Fuck, it's perfect. Come here," he says, tugging at Kyungsoo's hips, making him sit on his lap.

Kyungsoo tangles his fingers into Jongin's hair as they kiss again, finally able to push their bodies closer. Kyungsoo insistently licks into Jongin's mouth, drawing out small, breathy sounds from the back of his throat.

  
Jongin's grip on his hips tighten and Kyungsoo realises he's been grinding slow, small circles against Jongin.

"Do you-" Kyungsoo breathes out, "Do you wanna stop?"

Jongin shakes his head, "This is fine."

Kyungsoo nods before leaning to nip against Jongin's lips, continuing to grind against his hips. Both of them moan together when their dicks line up beneath their clothes.

Jongin uses his arms on Kyungsoo's hips to push him down further, licking into his mouth. They find their pace, and Kyungsoo starts to rock back and forth, pleasure shooting up his clothed length to his spine, shameless moans spilling out of both of their mouths.

Kyungsoo's hips almost stutter as he picks up pace. Jongin groans into his mouth, "Soo.. gonna come."

"Yeah- yeah, me too. Fuck, Jongin."

A few more rough thrusts into Jongin's lap and a long drawn moan falls from Kyungsoo's lips as he comes inside his underwear. He keeps going, pace falling out of rhythm as he twitches and whimpers with oversensitivity, intent to make Jongin come. Jongin's eyes are screwed shut, helpless to do nothing but take the pleasure, until the hands on Kyungsoo's hip tighten, stilling him as he bucks up weakly into his orgasm. Kyungsoo collapses forward onto Jongin, burying his face against Jongin's neck, breathing in the heady scent of of his sweat.

"We should- we should clean up." He pants against Jongin's skin, making no attempts to move.

Jongin hums non committedly, letting his hands stroke up and down Kyungsoo's back. They stay there for a while before Kyungsoo groans, "Yeah, no. My underwear's all gross."

He untangles himself from Jongin, pulling him up with him. He ruffles through his underwear drawer and throws a pair of boxers in Jongin's direction.

Jongin catches it, flushing. "You can go shower first," Kyungsoo offers, throwing him a towel too. He may have made Jongin come, but it's still too early to be taking baths together.

After they've both cleaned up, they settle into Kyungsoo's bed. It's cramped, but they're a jumble of limbs, Jongins arms coming around Kyungsoo's body protectively. He hears Jongin's voice vibrate through his chest as he speaks, "We should go on a date."

Kyungsoo hums in response, mumbles out a "Yeah we should."

Jongin drops a kiss on the top of his head, "Goodnight Soo."

Kyungsoo falls asleep to the sound of Jongin's strong heartbeat against his ear.

×-×

He's here again.

Kyungsoo bites his lip to hold back the smile that's threatening to burst out as their eyes meet.

Kyungsoo still feels his heart speed up, that hasn't changed even now. Jongin slides into the seat next to his and his hand immediately slips into Kyungsoo's.

"Slept well?" Jongin asks cheekily, but the blush on his face betrays him.

Jongin knows how well he'd slept. What had initially started as Kyungsoo calling Jongin to say that they couldn't hang out that night since had some essays to finish, ended up with Kyungsoo's hand in his underwear as they listened to each other pant over the phone. Needless to say, he didn't finish his essays.

Kyungsoo bumps his shoulder against Jongin's, rolling his eyes. "Professor Lee is going to be so mad," he chuckles.

"I'm sorry," Jongin pouts, clearly not sorry. Kyungsoo glances around quickly to check if no one is looking and swiftly places a small kiss on those inviting lips. Jongin makes a surprised noise, blushing furiously as he hides his face in his hands.

Kyungsoo chuckles and leans back, pleased with himself.

×-×

"I've decided." Kyungsoo says, over the chatter of students settling down into the room, tapping his pen against the desk.

Baekhyun shoots him a questioning look.

"I'll be applying for the dorms next semester."

"Fuck, for real?" Baekhyun asks, turning in his seat.

"Yeah, I've been saving up. I'll be finally able to say goodbye to that shitty flatmate."

Baekhyun squeals and Kyungsoo lets himself be pulled into an awkward sideways hug.

"I really have to thank Jongin." Baekhyun says, pulling away.

"Fuck, I can't even begin."

"He's really good for you." Baekhyun says, patting his shoulder, Kyungsoo really has to agree.

"So." Baekhyun says, waggling his eyebrows, "Who tops?"

Kyungsoo smacks him, shooting him a flat look.

"Wait, don't tell me you guys haven't done the frickle frackle yet. You guys have been going out for _a month."_

"Oh my god Baekhyun, please don't ever say frickle frackle again." Kyungsoo groans. "And no. We've not done it yet."

"Why not?" Baekhyun whines, "Is he celibate? Is that it?"

"What? No. I don't think so. We've just been busy with college stuff." That meant it was either phone sex or really quick handjobs. He _really_ wanted to have sex with Jongin, they just had to find the right timing.

"What? Are you kidding me? You have a date with him, like, every single night?"

"You know what I mean." Kyungsoo frowns at the desk. "Plus we study most of the time we hang out."

"Ugh, you bunch of nerds."

"Fuck off."

×-×

Band practise happens at Jongdae's place. It's not far from campus, and has a garage where all the equipment is kept. Jongdae shares the house with two people, a bit older than them. Its a good thing they work late shifts since most of the practise is done at night.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun usually sit on plastic stools, watching them practise. Sometimes the boy Jongin had mentioned, Zitao drops by, and leaves with Sehun as soon as practise is done. Ever since Zitao has started showing up, Baekhyun has mellowed down towards Sehun considerably.

As they watch, Kyungsoo remembers he used to tease Baekhyun about drooling, but he really can't say he's any better.

Their next gig has finally come through, they've been practising hard for it. They've been going over a song for a while now, practising till they've perfected it. This meant that Jongin is looking particularly sexy, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, breathless with endorphins.

They take a break and Jongin walks over to Kyungsoo. He takes the bottle Kyungsoo offers him and Kyungsoo tries not to stare too much at the way Jongin's throat is moving. He's wearing one of those sleeveless tees with disastrously low arm holes, so Kyungsoo hooks two fingers into the fabric, tugging at the shirt.

"Ugh, I'm all sweaty." Jongin says, trying to step back, but Kyungsoo tugs harder at the shirt, stepping a bit closer.

"Can I tell you something?" Kyungsoo says in a moment of bravery.

Jongin gulps at the way Kyungsoo is looking at him right now, he manages a slightly breathy, "Yeah?"

"The night of your last gig?" Kyungsoo starts and Jongin nods. Kyungsoo leans up to whisper into his ear, "I'd jerked off thinking about how sexy you looked covered in sweat."

"Fuck."

"Mhm." Kyungsoo honestly doesn't know where this sort of confidence is coming from, but watching Jongin's eyes darken is definitely worth it.

Their little moment is broken by Jongdae's whine, "Oh my god, we still have an hour of practise left, Kyungsoo please don't get him hard."

Kyungsoo steps away, what he'd just admitted hits him and he blushes furiously.

Jongin smacks Jongdae on his way back to the drums, "Shut up, I'm not Chanyeol."

"Hey!" Chanyeol protests.

"It's true though," Baekhyun says, shrugging, causing Chanyeol to whine a bit more. For someone who was in a metal band, he sure complained like a baby.

Kyungsoo can't shrug off  Jongin's heavy gaze through the rest of the practise, he can't say he minds.

When practise is done, Jongin sidles up to him, speaking quietly into his ear, "Come home with me?", and all Kyungsoo can do is silently nod.

The air in Jongin's car is charged with anticipation on their way to Jongin's apartment, Kyungsoo can almost feel it choking him, he loves it.

The moment Kyungsoo steps out of the car, he's ambushed by Jongin, who pushes him against the door of the car, attacking his lips. Kyungsoo makes a small surprised noise before he's kissing back with equal fervour. The side of the door digs uncomfortably into his butt, but he's not complaining as he lets his hands wander into Jongin's hair. Kyungsoo almost moans out loud when Jongin's hips rut up slightly, then he remembers where they are and pulls away, "Fuck, Jongin." They're both panting. "We- we should go up." Kyungsoo breathes, and Jongin nods at that, pushing off of Kyungsoo, grabbing his hand instead.

As they wait in the elevator, Jongin sneaks sweet little kisses, a complete one-eighty from before, making Kyungsoo flush.

Jongin's almost nervous as he unlocks the door, Kyungsoo won't admit how adorable he finds that.

Jongin kisses him again once they're inside, sweetly and slowly, making Kyungsoo's toes curl. They're unhurried as they make out in the hallway, Jongin's hands on Kyungsoo's waist and Kyungsoo's clutching the other's jacket.

Kyungsoo breaks apart to start leaving little kisses on Jongin's neck, hands moving from the lapels of his jacket to push it off instead.

Jongin hums, helping him shrug off the jacket without breaking their kiss, then his hands return to Kyungsoo's hip, slipping past the hem of his shirt slightly.

Kyungsoo realises Jongin has been walking him backwards into the house. He licks into Jongin's mouth once, then again, then pulls away, taking his hand instead to walk properly to the bedroom.

As the door shuts behind them, Kyungsoo gulps, every nerve shot with anticipation, "So we're doing this?" he whispers, just to make sure the both of them are on the same page.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to. I want to."

It's awkward, wording it out like this, but has to be done. Kyungsoo nods, leaning forward to kiss him again, he's always been better at doing than talking.

Kyungsoo tugs at the hem of Jongin's shirt, Jongin leans back to pull it off. Kyungsoo still can't get over how ripped he is, mouth drying up as he takes in the toned abdominals.

"Um," Jongin looks away shyly, "You can touch if you want."

Sure, they've jerked each other off before, but they've never touched each other like this, so completely exposed. Kyungsoo takes a step closer, lifting his arms to splay his palm on Jongin's chest, right over his heart, and takes in how erratic the beating is, matching his own. That gives him a small boost of confidence and he lets his hands roam freely, feeling the tight muscles of his abs. Jongin drops his head on Kyungsoo's neck, muffling a moan when his hands brush over a nipple. He presses it lightly, applying pressure as he swipes over it, making Jongin moan even more.

"Fuck, so sensitive," Kyungsoo whispers, and Jongin makes a small noise.

He takes it between his fingers, rolling them slightly, feeling Jongin's body jerk at that. Jongin pulls back, and starts tugging off Kyungsoo's shirt.

Kyungsoo knows he's not as well built as Jongin, he definitely does not have a six pack like him. He would be conscious of how he looks but just the _hunger_ in Jongin's eyes make him forget about everything else. He quickly rids himself of his tee and tries not to look away as Jongin runs his hands appreciatively down his sides.

"Fuck, Soo, you're so pretty."

Jongin pulls their bodies flush together, chest against chest as he licks and kisses up Kyungsoo's neck to his jaw.

He gently pushes Kyungsoo down on the bed, ruffling through the bedside table, taking out a packet of condoms and a bottle of lube.

Kyungsoo reaches for the lube but Jongin asks biting his lips nervously, "Can I?"

Kyungsoo nods and flops back onto the bed, fiddling with the sheets as Jongin settles down between his legs. He leans forward to trap Kyungsoo's lips in a slow, heated kiss as his hands roam Kyungsoo's body, down his sides and back up again. Kyungsoo keens, arching up into his touch.

Jongin kisses the corner of his lips, his jaw, then his neck as he travels down Kyungsoo's body. He latches onto one nipple, sucking and nipping gently and Kyungsoo moans loudly, fingers tangling in Jongin's hair.

"And you say _I_ am sensitive," Jongin mumbles against his chest. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and pulls lightly at his hair, "Shut up," he mutters petulantly.

Jongin chuckles and continues downwards, placing soft kisses on his skin as he passes it.

Finally he reaches Kyungsoo's underwear, pulling it down and off with his pants and freeing his cock. He gently nips at the soft skin where his hips meet his thighs, causing Kyungsoo to squirm a bit.

Finally he sits back, pulling Kyungsoo's knees apart and back towards his chest. He pours some lube onto his hand and warms it up a bit between his fingers before gently massaging Kyungsoo's rim. Kyungsoo's eyes automatically flutter shut, body relaxing as he goes pliant on the bed. Jongin easily slips one finger inside. He carefully slides it in and out, other hand slowly stroking his dick.

"Ugh, Jongin," Kyungsoo groans, and he looks up. "One more?" Jongin asks and Kyungsoo nods.

A second finger gently prods around the rim until his hole relaxes and lets it in. Jongin feels around until his fingers hit Kyungsoo's prostate, and Kyungsoo moans, covering his face with his arm. Jongin alternates between scissoring him open and relentlessly massaging his spot until Kyungsoo is a writhing mess.

"Fuck." Jongin groans, looking at Kyungsoo. "I'm gonna add another, alright?"

All Kyungsoo can do is nod. The stretch barely burns as Jongin adds a third finger and Kyungsoo has to hold himself back from grinding down against his hand. The hand on Kyungsoo's dick has barely sped up, it's driving Kyungsoo crazy.

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo whimpers, "Please.."

"Yeah," Jongin breathes. "Yeah." He pulls out his fingers, making Kyungsoo moan and clench around the emptiness. Jongin quickly rids of his pants and underwear, rolling on the condom.

He slathers lube along his length, wiping the excess on the sheets before lining up. Kyungsoo holds back a moan as Jongin breaches his rim, slowly pushing in inch by inch.

He gives a few, slow experimental thrusts, "Is this okay, Soo?"

"Yeah." Kyungsoo pants out, feeling the delicious stretch as Jongin's dick slides along his walls. Jongin gradually picks up the pace, but it's not enough.

"Fuck. Fuck, go faster." Kyungsoo breathlessly urges.

"Are you sure?"

"Guh- yeah. Yeah."

So Jongin leans back, bending Kyungsoo's legs and pushing them as far back as they can go, and starts thrusting in in a fast, unrelenting pace, right onto his prostate. Kyungsoo wails, clutching at the pillow beneath his head.

"Ah- fuck, Soo. God, you look so beautiful." He grits out, grip on Kyungsoo's thighs tightening.

Kyungsoo turns his head sideways, effectively pushing his face into the pillow and _fuck,_ he can smell Jongin's scent so clearly on it. His hand flies to his dick, and he chokes back a sob as he starts to hurriedly jerk himself off at ths pace Jongin is thrusting into him in.

"Kyungsoo. Fuck- gonna come."

That's the only warning he gives before he's spilling into the condom, groaning out Kyungsoo's name as he comes.

He breathes against Kyungsoo's neck as he comes down, catching his breath before he pulls out and scoots down. Swiftly he swallows Kyungsoo into his mouth, down to the hilt and Kyungsoo's back arches in the sudden pleasure.

He thrusts two fingers in, finding his prostate with ease, and starts rubbing firm circles into it as he bobs his head up and down. He expertly flicks his fingers once, twice, and then Kyungsoo is coming down Jongin's throat with a wail.

Jongin pulls off with a small pop, then licks up and down his length, cleaning him up while his fingers still gently massage his sensitive prostate. Kyungsoo pants, whimpering as he comes down.

Jongin finally removes his fingers, and slides out of the bed, padding to the bathroom to grab some warm towels.

He gently cleans the lube from between Kyungsoo's legs, who's flopped on the bed uselessly. Kyungsoo feels almost overwhelmed by the care and affection with which Jongin is handling him. Jongin cleans up the come off his chest, then discards the towels onto the floor. He crawls up to Kyungsoo, about to lay down when Kyungsoo mumbles sleepily, "Can I be the big spoon?"

Jongin doesn't question it. "Sure."

They settle down and Jongin pulls the duvet over both of them, turning up the air conditioning. Kyungsoo feels sated right to his bones as he wraps himself around Jongin, feet tangled with his under the covers.

He noses along the side of Jongin's neck and shoulders, kissing and nipping gently. He mumbles, "We've not showered."

"We'll do it in the morning," Jongin says, mid yawn as he intertwines his fingers with Kyungsoo's on his stomach.  
Kyungsoo can feel himself getting dragged under when Jongin mutters out,

"Night Soo. Love you."

Kyungsoo freezes for a second before relaxing against Jongin, smiling against his skin as he whispers out a "Love you too," but he knows Jongin's already fast asleep.

×-×

He's here again.

Kyungsoo beams up at him, tries not let his breath catch at the heart stopping grin he gets in return.

It's the last day of the semester. His request for a room at the dorms has come through, he'll get his room by next week. He's excited, but he has to admit, he'll miss this daily routine. Jongin slides into the seat beside him for the last time, slipping his hand into Kyungsoo's like usual. Kyungsoo leans his body weight against Jongin's sighing happily.

"Morning." Kyungsoo says.

"Mhm. Morning."

"Sleepy?"

"Oh you won't beleive. Slept for an hour. Was finishing up on the journal work."

"You procrastinate too much." Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes.

"You procrastinate too little."  
Jongin says, bumping his shoulders against Kyungsoo's.  
"Oh yeah, don't forget to give me a call when you want to shift your stuff to the dorms."

"Sure." Kyungsoo says, then sighs, "I'm gonna miss this."

Jongin squeezes his hand, "Yeah, me too."

They sit in a comfortable silence for a while, then Jongin speaks up, "Let's go on a road trip then."

"A road trip?"

"Yeah. Anywhere you want. You and me."

"Okay."

"Yeah?" Jongin asks, smiling.

"Yeah." Kyungsoo hums, squeezing his hand back.

He's here.

**Author's Note:**

> O my god ily reader for making it this far fjdhdkdhsk. 
> 
> SO. I may have made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/calla_lillies_?s=09) /just/ for this. Please give me love 
> 
> o(TヘTo) 
> 
> Come hit me up and we can fangirl/boy/person about Kadi!! Or Exo!!
> 
> Thankyou guys (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ


End file.
